Chambered Hearts
by CommanderRatchet57
Summary: A mix of Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, and Kingdom Hearts 2 in one! It will be at least twenty chapters!
1. Abductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.  
This is going to be a HUGE story, so get ready.

Kyzil Plateau, Veldin 8:22 P.M.

It was a rainy day on Kyzil Plateau. The wind was blowing massively, knocking trees over and buildings in its path. Ratchet was asleep, eyes closed and his sheets were sprawled all over the bed. He was tossing and turning through all the noise outside. There were flashes of lightning and thunder coming through the window. All of a sudden, a burst of thunder came straight through the window and hit his chest. He flew off the bed, landing on the floor, motionless. His body,  
limp and cold, he crawled towards the window, trying to shut it, when all of a sudden, a tall,  
white creature stood over him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. As he was lifted, the last thing he saw was a tall figure in a black cloak hit him over the head, followed by his eyes blacking out.

Samos' Hut 9:45 P.M.

It was any other day at Samos' Hut. The sun was shining down on everybody's faces. Jak and Daxter were talking to each other, while Keira and Samos just had a conversation of their own.  
Their conversations were interrupted by a guy in a black cloak bursting through the window.  
He grabbed Jak and Daxter and left as though nothing suspicious happened.

Destiny Islands 10:11P.M.

After a tough battle to end it all, Sora and Riku were beat. Xemnas was one hard boss to dispose of. With the Organization out of the way, it was time to relax, or at least they thought it was.  
Sora and Riku had their backs turned, when a Nobody came in their midst. Sora brought up his Keyblade, but was beaten by an Organization member grabbing him roughly and taking Donald and Goofy with him, leaving Riku and Kairi to stare in shock.

A/N: HAHA!! Cliffhanger! I know this sounds repetitve, and I'm sure I probably suck and everyone is going to give me bad reviews and I'll never get a good review;( Sorry, got a little carried away. Review nicely! 


	2. 3 Members and a Runner

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Unknown Location 2:42 A.M.

Ratchet awoke to see three cloaked figures standing around him with their hoods over their heads. He tried to get up and found he couldn't move. His arms and legs were tied to a wooden chair, which made him feel quite uncomfortable. One of the guys lifted their hood off.

He looked very strange. He had long, black hair tied in a ponytail behind his head. Ratchet noted that he had an orange scar on his cheek and an eyepatch over his eye. He began to speak in a laid-back tone of voice.

"Well, well. What do we got here? A little kitty-cat to play with. What's your name? I'll tell you mine. It's Xigbar. Now, you try."

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Ratchet.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your captors?" he asked.

"Is there any way to get you to shut up?" Ratchet said.

Just then, Xigbar grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pushed his face in a bowl-shaped cylinder.

"Yeah, yeah. Just relax. You'll be one of us soon enough." said Xigbar as he tried to keep the Lombax from screaming by burying his face in more.

Ratchet struggled to get his head out of the bowl. When he finally pulled himself free, he immediately started to ask questions.

"What do you mean by 'one of us?' he emphasized using air quotations.

"My fault, little dude. We are Nobodies which are the empty shells of creatures called Heartless.  
Understand? Now, meet the other two captors." said Xigbar.

The second figure lifted their hood off. This gut had spiky, red hair with green eyes. He had a slim figure and a beautiful voice escaped his lips.

"Hey there. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I can memorize stuff. Who are you?" he gestured to the guy still wearing his hood.

The third figure lifted his hood off to reveal bluish hair swiping over his face and beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Zexion."

Everyone one stood silently, until Ratchet broke the silence.

"Sooo... What do you want with me?"

"We're going to turn you into a Nobody. If you weren't listening before, I will freshen your memory. It is someone without a heart." said Xigbar.

"Touching." was all Ratchet could say before Xigbar pushed a button to reveal Sora and Jak,  
lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey! You let those two go!" yelled Ratchet, somehow feeling that this was his fault.

"Relax. Don't hurt yourself over those two. Nobody will miss them." said Zexion.

One thing that Xigbar had not noticed was that Ratchet was cutting the ropes as they were talking. Ratchet broke free and jumped in time to get Jak and Sora and run to the nearest exit.

"Clever little sneak." said Xigbar.

"Shouldn't we... go catch them." asked Zexion.

"I'll go catch them. Don't worry about a thing." said Axel as he brought up his Chackrams and ran the way Ratchet did.

A/N: There you go! Two chapters in a day. I will also try and update TLATOO (The Life and Times of Organization XIII) today as well. Well, review! Click the pretty, shiny button in the bottom left corner! 


	3. Axel Boss Battle

Disclaimer: Do not own R&C or KH2 or J&D

Don't ask how Ratchet can use a Keyblade! Just assume he can.

"Wake up Jak! Wake up!" Daxter was yelling and slapping at the useless lump that was Jak.

"Daxter quit it! You're really gonna kill him that way!" said Ratchet.

Jak lifted his head up to look at the two screaming furballs.

"Well, now that he's awake, what about him?" Ratchet pointed at Sora.

"We'll take care of him!" Donald exclaimed.

"AA! Talking duck!" said Daxter.

Goofy walked up to them."Stop screaming! Calm down!"

"Talking dog! AAAAAAA!" Daxter began to run around the area screaming.

Sora got off the ground. "What are you two screaming about?"asked Sora.

"Hey are these your friends." Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, that's Donald and Goofy. I'm Sora."

"Oh, I'm Ratchet. That's Clank, Jak, and the annoying one is Daxter."

Daxter interrupted."Now that the family reunion is over, how about we leave."

"Are you guys coming with us?" Sora asked.

"Well. we can't magically leave." Ratchet said.

"Is it okay with you Sora?" said Clank.

They turned around and headed to the Gummi Ship, hearing a loud woosh before they did.

"Not so fast." They all turned and saw that Axel was the person that said this.

"Oh, not this guy again." said Ratchet.

"I'm not 'guy'. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Sora asked, trying to sound scary.(Which NEVER happens)

"I've been given these icky orders to destroy- wait! It was my idea."Axel said.

"So it came from the flamer?" Ratchet said.

Donald and Goofy laughed.

"Oh, was that supposed to be a JOKE?! Cause I'm not laughing!!" The room burst into flames.

"Someone is a little peeved." Clank said.

Axel called up his chackrams.

Donald screamed and ran off, followed by Clank, Goofy, and Sora.

Ratchet pulled out one of his Dual Vipers, but it didn't even phase him.

"Ratchet! I do not think your weapons are even hurting him." said Clank.

"You're right! How do I even kill him?" said Ratchet.

"Here, use this!" said Sora.

Sora tossed him Oathkeeper.

"This girly thing?" said Ratchet, dumbfounded.

"Just use it!"

Ratchet clenched onto the Keyblade, followed by Axel facing him.

"Burn, baby!"

"Watch him carefully. He pauses after each combo." said Clank.

Ratchet turned around and saw Axel hunched over, catching his breath. Ratchet ran forward, and hit Axel, defeating him.(Don't ask me how, even though no one reviews or cares)

"That was one tough blow, Nobody." said Axel.

Axel teleported away.

"Huh?" said Ratchet.

"What is a Nobody?" said Clank.

"When someone becomes a Heartless, the empty shell that they leave behind is a Nobody. Don't you understand?" said Sora.

Ratchet and the others stood there confused.

"Nevermind! Let's go to the Gummi Ship!" said Donald.

"Okay. Come on Dax!" said Jak.

Daxter shook his head."Why do I get the feeling that this is only going to get worse?"

A/N: Sorry it was rushed. The power is about to go out here. Please review. 


End file.
